


2020赤葦生賀

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Summary: 後記打開電腦，赤葦發現搜尋紀錄都是求婚。這是我第一次踩點發賀文!!!兔赤賽高~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	2020赤葦生賀

木兔撕下月曆。  
哇喔喔喔12月是草莓!!!!!  
嗯，十二月了。  
嗯?十二月了?  
等一下等一下等一下赤葦要生日了啊啊啊啊說好這個月要跟赤葦求婚的說!!!  
於是乎一通電話都沒打，木兔便急匆匆的跑到木葉----人稱Mr.樣樣通 樣樣鬆----的家。  
"木葉啊啊啊啊啊我要怎麼跟赤葦求婚啊啊啊啊啊......"  
木葉正在看電視呢，結果聽到鈴聲去應門，劈頭就是這個問題。  
"哈?"木葉的腦袋直接當機。  
IVY的赤葦打了一個噴嚏。  
"赤葦編輯，你還好嗎?"宇內天滿問，他正在給赤葦過目他新刊載的排球漫畫。  
"沒事啦，大概是天氣太冷了，應該沒有肺炎啦"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"戒指啊戒指，求婚就是要戒指。"木葉說:"還有告白!!!"  
木兔露出一個恍然大悟的表情:"喔~那具體來說要怎麼做?"  
"嗯......氣氛要浪漫......星空或燭光晚餐之類的。"  
木兔一面抄著筆記一面點頭:"那戒指拿出來的時候要說什麼?"唉  
"這就是你自己要想的啊。"  
"喔，謝謝你，掰掰。"  
說完就跑了。  
木葉扶額。唉。  
看來前主將和前副主將......  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
當木兔到家的時候，赤葦早就已經在等了。  
"咦，木兔前輩，你去哪裡了?"赤葦問。  
"找木葉。話說赤葦。我們家有蠟燭嗎?"  
"蠟燭......應該有，怎麼了嗎?電線要修?"  
"沒有沒有，那禮拜六會下雪嗎?"  
赤葦看了看窗外:"應該會。"  
"好!"，  
木兔問完就自顧自地回房間了，赤葦雖然有點懵，不過身為"木兔學家"，他也猜到了八成。  
赤葦放輕腳步走向房間。  
"嗯......赤葦我愛你之後咧?請嫁給我?不行不行，太短了，木葉說要告白，那......我很喜歡你的鎖骨，喔還有高*時的表情，還有你超舒服的。嗯，可以了"  
木兔前輩。我是飛機杯或充氣娃娃嗎?  
赤葦失笑，那傢伙真的知道他在說什麼嗎?但仍期待起了週六自己的生日。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----2020.12.5，木兔赤葦家----  
燭光搖曳映照出兩個人的影子，桌上放著一些慘不忍睹的食物，還有一個奶油塗歪的蛋糕。  
"赤葦，呃......我愛你，然後、然後......我忘記了......"  
......  
"反正你一定會嫁給我的對不對。"  
......  
"這樣不夠喔，木兔前輩。"  
木兔搔搔頭:"欸......那我......"  
"你頂咦下要把你喜歡我的地方全部、全部說出來喔。"  
雄梟眼睛映出燭光，還有捕捉獵物的專注。  
已經不知道是誰先開始吻誰的，衣服散落在餐廳周圍，木兔把赤葦壓在身下，珍重的烙下一個個碎吻。  
"喜歡你的眼睛......"  
木兔說著在赤葦眼皮上印下一吻，唇接著包覆著舌，滑到眉梢，又是一吻，赤葦閉上眼，感受著戀人無法用言語表達出來的愛。  
"......你的鎖骨......"  
木兔輕輕嚙咬那精緻好看的骨架，引起赤葦不適的嚶嚀。他轉而將空氣吸出，留下一個印記。接著是以視覺好好享用赤葦美好的身軀，木兔認為，沒有比赤葦更接近完美的胴體了，一點點恰到好處的鍛鍊，既不會太瘦，也不會太壯，更別提太胖了。  
再來是以手撫觸，感受肌肉的線條，肌膚的觸感，再一路往下，在穴口徘徊。  
"可以嗎?"  
回應他的是一個纏綿的吻。  
拿出了不知道是什麼時候藏的潤滑液，木兔迫不及待地開始擴張。  
"喜歡你的溫柔，你的全部......"  
隨著潮水般的快感湧入，木兔將戒指套入赤葦手指。  
"嫁給我好嗎?京治。"  
"嗯，"  
FIN  
2020.12.05

**Author's Note:**

> 後記
> 
> 打開電腦，赤葦發現搜尋紀錄都是求婚。
> 
> 這是我第一次踩點發賀文!!!  
> 兔赤賽高~


End file.
